This invention relates to an optical fiber and a method of producing the same, and more particularly to a protection layer which protects the optical fiber.
In a conventional optical fiber, silicon or epoxy resin is coated on an optical fiber as a protection layer. However, such protection layer of silicon or epoxy resin is not sufficiently reliable. That is, in an optical fiber with conventional protection layer, water is impregnated into the core portion of the optical fiber through the protection layer so that photo transmittance decreases.